


Sing Your Heart Out

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Karaoke, M/M, Silly, Songfic, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes Team Free Will sing with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters but thanks for thinking so. 
> 
> Info- Story is set sometime in Season Six. Other than that, I am taking liberties with the season and ignoring the events of how it ended. Read at your own risk. Also this is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. First published on Deviant Art.
> 
> Content warning- Me taking liberties with religion, karaoke, and some kissing. Other than that, pretty mild.
> 
> I would also like to point out that I do not own any of the music in the this writing.

“Son of a bitch! How do we get ourselves into these things?!”

Sam shrugged absently, not bothering to answer his very irate brother’s question of complaint. Castiel was not so well versed in the way of Dean though.

“Your chosen lifestyle and occupation have a lot to do with it.”, Castiel answered as he looked around curiously at their new surroundings.

“It was rhetorical, genius. Remember that word and our conversations about it?”, Dean frowned, sending Castiel a tired look of frustration. He didn’t need a confused angel on top of everything else.

“You don’t have to be so mean about it.”, Castiel pouted which didn’t look like a pout to anyone else expect Sam who knew Castiel well enough to tell. Dean too, though he would be put out to admit it, the older Winchester groaning inwardly from his momentary lapse in judgment.

“Would you idjits shut the hell up?! We got bigger fish to fry than listen to your love tiff.”, Bobby growled at them. Their current unique problem was that all four members of Team Free Will had been transported out of Bobby’s house and into a bar, a well stocked but very empty bar.

“It could be worse.”, Dean shrugged, wandering over to investigate and help himself to a tall bottle of Johnny Walker Black.

“Amateur.”, Bobby snorted in disgust as the old hunter reached for the top shelf liquor, “It you’re going to steal, make it count, boy.”.

“Um….Don’t you think we should wait?”, Sam asked, being the voice of reason as per usual. 

“For what? The Second Coming?”, Bobby countered, clinking bottles with Dean before the two took long pulls from their respective bottles.

“Why would Jesus walk into a bar?”, Castiel asked, the angel unsure of why they were talking about the son of God and his return at this moment. To his knowledge if wasn’t happening for a while.

“Funny you should ask that.”, Dean grinned wicked as Bobby chuckled into his bottle. Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he prepared himself for some old horrible bar jokes.

“Don’t get him started.”, Sam muttered, checking the room. That was the last thing needed was for Dean to tell bad and mostly blasphemous jokes to an angel of the Lord when they should be looking for a way out or for whoever/whatever was trying to kill them now. 

There were no doors and no windows as far as he could tell. Despite the bar motif, it reminded Sam a lot of the angel’s green room, if angel’s had a sense of humor and any real concept of dirt. The bar was a classic dive in every sense of the word and absolutely filthy to boot with the smell of old sweat, beer, and corn nuts wafting up from its crooked, creaking floor boards. Besides the ample stocked bar and a couple of ancient looking tables and chairs that looked beat to hell and covered in drunken carved graffiti, it had a small stage off to the side with a lone mike stand upon it. A disco ball hung high overhead lent a certain tacky touch of camp to the scene. 

“Hey Castiel, can you get us out of here via angel express?”, Sam asked their resident angel who was currently testing out why the soles of his shoes were stuck to the beer sticky floor. 

“No. I have already tried several times. I am somehow being blocked. Whoever has done this to us is very powerful.”, Castiel answered warily with a deep sigh, the angel staring off into the distance at whatever the hell he looked at in times like these. Sam thought that he was listening to the Host. Dean always assumed that Castiel was bored or busy over thinking something trivial that baffled him, like his cell phone or strippers with daddy issues.

“We might as well get comfortable until whatever or whoever decides to show up. Pull up a bottle.”, Dean shrugged dismissively, nodding the other two toward the bar.

“Not too many things can do that. Cock block an angel.”, Bobby reasoned, squinting down at his bottle as he thought out loud. “Could be a god.”.

“Or another angel. One of my older brothers could easily do this.”, Castiel added, the angel staring at the wide selection laid out before him with wide eyes.

“It’s not like they’re not looking for us.”, Sam sighed, selecting a bottle of Jack for himself and on whim with a bemused smile, a bottle of Pinnacle Cake flavored vodka for Castiel. For whatever reason, angels seemed to have an affinity for sweet flavors. “But this doesn’t feel like their handiwork. It smells too real for one thing.”

The angel accepted his bottle of booze with a head tilt of inquiry. “So drinking copious amounts of alcohol will help us think of a way out or make our enemy appear more quickly?”, Castiel asked, following everyone’s else example of not bothering with the mundane concept of glassware. Admittedly, the vodka was very sweet and tasted wonderful without much of an alcoholic burn to it so the angel didn’t mind. As the human’s say, ‘When in the Rome.’ which made very little sense to Castiel. He could not recall any Romans ever saying that.

“Oh hell no, but it is fun.”, Dean snorted, chugging down his bottle of whisky. 

“And I’m all about the fun.”, said a horribly familiar voice, one that set Sam and Dean’s teeth and nerves immediately on edge.

“Oh fuck me sideways.”, Dean groaned, the whiskey in his mouth taking on a sour taste. He would have know that voice anywhere and the archangel it belonged to until the day he died……again. “Aren’t you dead? Cause I’m sure me and Sam saw you get ganked pretty hardcore by the Devil.”. 

“I’ll pass on the fucking, Dean-O but hello to you too. Nice to know that some things never change. Still haven’t learned any manners or common sense I see.”, Gabriel, archangel of the Lord turned trickster turned back again into whatever the hell he felt like at the moment, strutted into the bar. He ignored Dean’s question to preen and pose before the group. Catching Sam’s eye, Gabriel winked at the taller Winchester, making him blush a bit before he realized he was doing it. 

Losing interest with the whole situation, Bobby turned his attention back to the bar and the liquid amber treasures that lay before him. He had heard enough about Gabriel from the brothers so Bobby figured if he was going to have to deal with an archangel who thought he was funny, then by god, Bobby was going feel good or completely numb while doing it.

“Brother, why have you done this? What is the purpose behind your actions?”, Castiel asked, his too blue eyes narrowing at the older angel.

“Cassie! No hug, no kiss for your long lost bro!? I’m hurt.”, Gabriel pouted theatrically so as he threw his arms wide in greeting. He bear hugged the wary angel, the hunters watching in amusement as Castiel grimaced from the tight contact.

“I was not aware you wanted the cupid’s greeting.”, Castiel grumbled at Gabriel as he was spun around in circles.

“Still got the stick up your ass I see. Dean hasn’t taken it out for you yet? I’m disappointed.”, Gabriel groaned, finally putting down the miffed angel to elbow him in the ribs. 

“Don’t worry. It only takes a couple of centuries of marinating in humanity’s stupidity to break it down.”, Gabriel stage whispered out of the side of his mouth to the mortals in the room.

“With all due respect, we thought that you were dead, like really six feet under, pushing up daisies dead. Dean has a point. We saw Lucifer kill you.”, Sam said quickly before Dean could explode over the ‘stupidity’ comment and get them all turned into hamsters or something equally unpleasant.

“A little faith please. That’s all I ask. If I can’t pull one over old Lucy by now then I deserve a real death.”, Gabe smirked, “But enough about me. Drink up and let’s get this party started.”

“We didn’t come here to play your sick twisted games.”, Dean snarled, glaring at the archangel as if he could strike him dead with the look alone.

“You didn’t come here at all, you moron. I brought you here.”, Gabriel corrected, not impressed with the hunter’s expression. He had gotten worse from better. “And you’ll play along with whatever I want or you’re not leaving.”.

“What do you want? Just tell us.”, Sam tried getting to the heart of the matter. There was always a method to Gabriel’s madness. They just had to figure it out fast enough before groins were hit and SID’s were talked about with a casual air. 

“And here I thought you were smarter than that, Sammie boy. Where’s the fun in just telling you?”, Gabriel lamented, giving the younger Winchester an incredulous expression to be met with solid bitch face.

“So how many times are we going to have to die this time before you’re entertained?”, Sam sighed wearily, running his hands through his long hair in an effort to calm himself down. They had dealt with Gabriel as the Trickster several times before in the past. If they kept their heads on straight, they could beat Gabriel at his own game again…..maybe.

To his surprise, the archangel’s look softened, his hazel eyes taking on a more golden shade to them. “I never killed you. Just Dean.”, he pointed out.

“And that makes it alright?”, Dean snapped. He didn’t remember any of the 100+ deaths he suffered for Gabriel’s general amusement but Sam had told him enough about them to make the hunter not want to relive any of it. He liked eating tacos, damn it. 

“I do not enjoy this game and will do everything in my power to stop you even if you are my brother.”, Castiel said firmly as he put himself between Gabriel and Sam. “Dean is my charge.”

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it these days?”, Gabriel winked, “Smooth those ruffled feathers down, Cassie. I hate to break it to you but you’re a Chihuahua to my pit bull in this dog fight but I like your spunk. I have no plans to end Dean anytime soon unless he gets really annoying or I get really bored. Whatever comes first.”.

“Can you just cut the crap and tell us what monkey dance we‘re doing to get the hell outta here. Believe it or not, I got better things to do than listen to you idjits flirt.”, Bobby snapped, to be met with a stunned silence of shock from the hunters and some open surprise from the angels. “Well, are we gonna doing this or you just want to jab on all damn day about it like a couple of girls at prom?”

“Oh, I like him.”, Gabriel laughed in disbelief at the abrupt hunter before turning back to the group with a creepy smile of foreboding. “Look kids, the game is simple. Just go up on that stage and sing whatever is in your hearts. That’s all. Do that and we’ll be done here. You can go back to screwing up reality, jumpstarting Armageddon, and destroying your livers with cheap liqueur and daddy issues before you can say ‘Son of a Bitch‘.”.

The archangel was met with a wall of stunned silence, mostly because it sounded all too easy. Team Free Will didn’t do ‘easy’ or more accurately ‘easy’ didn’t do them. More like fatal, violent, murderous, lethal, sadistic, and brutal were their way of life. Sam decided to be the one to run the gambit and poke the bear first. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.”, Gabriel nodded, a strawberry lollipop appearing in his hand which he used to point at the stage before he stuck the candy into his mouth. “So who’s going first?”.

“You brought us here to sing? So why the bar theme then?”, Dean huffed, glaring at the stage like its existence personally offended him.

“Have you ever seen anyone do karaoke sober?”, Gabriel challenged with a grin.

“Good point.”, Dean shrugged, having seen more than his fair share of hopeless drunks and tipsy, tone deaf college girls mangle their way through a song. “So where’s the song selection?”.

“You just get up on stage. I don’t know how much simpler I can make this for you, you dumb monkey.”, Gabriel groaned in exasperation. “Oh yeah, I can do this.”. The archangel snapped his fingers making the hunters flinch, Dean doing so from the stage with a microphone in hand now, having been already transported there. 

“B-but…..”, Dean stammered as he tried to exit stage right to find that he could not leave or even drop the mike from his hand.

“Just do it.”, Gabriel sighed, “Before I make you sing ‘Barbie Girl’ naked.”. The archangel was met with another look of confusion from the hunter after he looking purposely around for a prompter of some sort. “The words will just come to you because you are going to sing whatever is in your heart. No reading screen required.”.

“Balls.”, all the hunters said as one, everyone catching onto the archangel’s game except for Castiel who inevitably head tilted. Dean broke out into a cold sweat, wondering what the hell was about to come on over the speakers and in his own head. The hunter visibly relaxed though as he recognized the opening notes of lone guitar and the familiar words coming to mind with extraordinary ease.

“Well I won't back down. No, I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down.”, Dean spoke more than sang, the Johnny Cash version of the song working well with his gruff vocals. He grinned into the lyrics, hoping that the song selection pissed off the archangel, “Gonna stand my ground. Won't be turned around. And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down. Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down.”

“I don’t understand.”, Castiel whispered to Sam though most of his attention was turned toward the stage, his inhuman blue eyes only for Dean.

“Gabriel is picking the music for us.”, Sam whispered back low but not low enough for a certain archangel not to hear as Gabriel threw his short arms over the hunter and angel’s shoulders. They didn’t quite reach Sam’s due to the hunter’s considerable height so Gabriel amused himself in other ways instead, stroking the lines of muscles that seemed to make up all of Sam’s back. To his surprise, Sam let him without protest though the hunter’s cheeks did pink up quite a bit from the attention.

“No, I’m not. Haven’t you ever heard of having a song in your heart?”, Gabriel explained, keeping his voice melodious and soothing. It was almost too easy for him to imagine Sam as some type of huge animal that needed a soft hand to keep him close. “I’m just helping it come out.”. Pushing his luck because he was always greedy for more, Gabriel let his hand wander further down until it cupped the curve of a very firm butt cheek. That proved his undoing and the end of their moment together, Sam jolting back to awareness, glaring down at the archangel as he moved away in a huff like an offended moose.

Hiding his disappointment, Gabriel conjured up a candy bar and got busy eating it for some sort of distraction. “Leave it to Dean-O though to be a stubborn ass even in song.”, Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I hope you are more fun, Sammie.”.

“I doubt it.”, Sam shrugged, watching Dean with interest as his older brother started to really get into the song. The Man In Black suited him well. From his view, Sam noted that the karaoke seemed pretty painless if you ignored the public embarrassment aspect of it. At the very least, it was certainly better than playing a Japanese game show with groin hits as punishments for wrong answers. 

“Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out.”, Dean let out a sigh of relief, knowing the song was coming to an end. All in all, he reflected, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. At least he wasn’t getting heckled. In his mind, Gabriel didn’t count. “Hey, I will stand my ground and I won't back down. No, I won't back down.”. Dean tossed the mike over his shoulder, relieved to find that he finally could, and bowed to his absent audience. 

“Well, that was disappointing. Mildly touching but mostly disappointing. Thank you for giving us that moment in mediocrity.”, Gabriel golf clapped, “Oh well, onward and upward. Who’s next?”.

“I’ll go.”, Sam sighed, moving toward the stage like a dead man walking. 

“That’s the defeated spirit, kiddo!”, Gabriel chuckled as the tall hunter trudged foward.

Collecting the mike in hand, Sam waited patiently for the song to begin playing. To his surprise, he didn‘t recognize it though his head was already beginning to fill with the words that pushed at his tongue, ready to be sung. “Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play And every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn.”, Sam sang out to the room, much to his surprise. It was not going well as he would have liked with his voice, the notes crackling and straining every other word.

“Of all the girly ass music.”, Dean shook his head in disgust, wincing as the lyrics were put before the firing squad that was Sam‘s deaf tone singing ability. 

“Whatever. Like yours was any better.”, Gabriel snapped, sounding oddly defensive for the younger Winchester

Dean arched his brow at the archangel but could not let the slight go. “The Man In Black is a classic and at least I can carry a tune.”, Dean shrugged.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the both of them and turned back to his bottle. The old hunter wasn’t surprised that Dean was missing something vital. He always did when it came down to feelings and angels. The boy was a brilliant hunter, one of the best in the business, but things like social interactions and other niceties were utterly lost on him. 

“And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. I'm always dragging that horse around.”, Sam wondered where the hell Gabriel had pulled out this song. Was this really one of his heart songs? The lyric resonated with him well, maybe even a little bit too well for his own liking, but he wished that they were a bit more robust?…….masculine? Sam knew he was not going to hear the end of this from Dean and Bobby. “And our love is pastured such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground. So I like to keep my issues drawn. But it's always darkest before the dawn.”.

“Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh wraith. And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah!”. Nope, he was never going to be able to live this down, damn Dean and his good memory. The wide grin on his older brother’s face meant it was already a sealed deal on that.

“And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road. And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat. Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me.”, Sam had to admit that it was a good pick, girly song are not. He would have to look it up later and listen to how it should be actually sung by a professional. Until then, Sam gave his best bitch face, preparing himself to murder the chorus once again. “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah!”. The room winced as one when the song went from bad to worse as innocent notes and bystanders’ eye drums alike were massacred indiscriminately.

“Now if that isn’t a good reason to drink, I don’t know what is.”, Gabriel cringed. The moose sized Winchester was easy on the eyes but damn, that boy could break glass with his pipes and not in the good way. “Okay Dean-o. You’re up again.”

“What!? I just went! Make Bobby go!”, Dean snapped, pointing to the older hunter. Everyone turned to look at Bobby who was glowering darkly at Dean, enough so that the older Winchester had the good sense to put some furniture between them in case he needed to dive for cover.

“Like hell.”, Bobby growled, “Boy, get your ass up on that stage before I move it up there for ya.”. Muttering a long list of complaints, Dean’s will visibly crumbled as the hunter reclaimed the spotlight. He did so though with a mission in mind though as a plan of sorts started to unfold.

“You wanna hear a song in my heart, asshat? I got one for you.”, Dean smirked, concentrating on exactly what he was feeling at the moment.

“Father can you hear me? How have I let you down? I curse the day that I was born and all the sorrow in this world.”, Dean sang directly at Gabriel, his cocky expression widening as his half baked idea panned out, “Let me take you to the herding ground where all good men are trampled down. Just to settle a bet that could not be won between a prideful father and his son.”

Sam couldn’t keep himself from face palming this time. Only Dean would try and provoke an archangel by mocking the Apocalypse, God, and all the other players in it all in one go. Risking a look at said archangel, Sam was surprised and more than a little relieved to find that Gabriel looked amused by the song selection. To his dismay, Gabriel noticed him looking. If he blushed any more today, Sam figured he had fairly earned his tween girl card. 

“You have to give it to him. For being two slices short of the whole pie, he found a loophole.”, Gabriel sighed, obviously put out about something. It was enough to make Sam think as he moved to work behind the bar, making the sweetest drink he knew how to. He had to attract an archangel to him and his attention away from the stage. Dean would be safe enough there. Castiel hadn’t taken his eyes off the hunter once while he was singing which was saying something considering the angel‘s staring problem with all things Dean related. 

Rimming a curvy glass with chocolate did the trick as Sam poured out the chocolate martini, the drink as thick and smooth as syrup. Gabriel’s eyes practically lit up from within as the hazel orbs took in the sight of the drink, the sweet velvety texture of it clinging to the sides of the glass.

“Oh Sammie! Is that for me?”, Gabriel’s hazel eyes turned golden as he sized up the drink in almostl lustful appreciation. Sam couldn’t help but notice that the archangel’s eyes were a very pretty shade of golden brown, taking on a more metallic shade the happier Gabriel became. Sam pushed the drink toward him with a nod, the hunter scolding himself to keep his mind on his true goal. He waited until Gabriel was finished with his drink and expectantly demanded another one to talk to him in a reasonably calm manner.

“Gabriel, what is this all about? I know you didn’t just bring us all here to listen to us butcher songs.”, Sam asked carefully, pouring out the next round of drinks from the shaker with some skill. 

“So you think liquoring me up will help you get some answers? Maybe take advantage of little ole me, you big, bad hunter you?”, Gabriel grinned, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously at Sam. Though he meant it in jest, Gabriel found he didn’t mind the idea being taken by Sam. In fact, the very thought of being held down and spread by the hunter made him lean in closer to Sam.

“No, but I am not above appealing to your better nature or your sweet tooth.”, Sam admitted freely. He still felt that honesty was the best course of action when dealing with angels, a hold out on his original belief in their ethereal virtues no matter how tarnished they got. He could almost believe again from the way that Gabriel looked at the moment, the archangel relaxed with a soft smile on him too pink lips instead of a cocky ass grin. His lips were dyed a shade of kiss teased pink from the strawberry lollipop he had earlier and shiny from the drink. It made Gabriel look almost innocent, his head slightly tilted to the side to look up at Sam, the gesture reminiscent to Castiel’s own gesture, enough so that it almost made the hunter chuckle. Sam felt a twinge of regret when the archangel registered his words, the gentle expression getting quickly buried under Gabriel’s usual bemused indifference as he turned away to look at the stage again. 

“How boring. And here I thought you were just trying to flirt with me.”, Gabriel pouted with exaggeration, sipping his drink instead of chugging it down this time. 

“Maybe later when you haven’t killed or kidnapped Dean, me or anyone else we care about for a while.”, Sam muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit while he made another drink for the angel and himself. He wasn’t too proud or embarrassed to admit that he actually liked chocolate martinis. Sam knew he made a damn good one after working a slew of side jobs at bars with a demanding lady’s night.

“I never made him stay dead. At least not for long.”, Gabriel grumbled into his drink. Sam would have to bring that up.

“Quantity and quality are part of my problem.”, Sam reminded the archangel. One hundred plus deaths were an excessive method to prove a point and toward the end, some of Dean’s demises had just gotten ridiculous. The taco death seemed kinda cheap after Dean was eviscerated by a rapid penguin. To this day since the Mystery Spot, Sam didn’t know if Gabriel had gotten bored at some point or just run out of ideas. He was willing to bet the former because angel or not, Gabriel didn’t strike him as the unimaginative type.

Preparing himself for the archangel’s next smart ass comment, Sam sipped at his drink and listened to his brother work the punk song to his vocal advantage as Dean did with any piece of music that he liked. Sam knew that Gabriel didn’t do anything without a reason behind it. There was a lesson to be learned here and it was up to Sam to figure out what it was so that they could all leave this dive in one piece. 

“Oh for Dad’s sake, quit with the moose puppy eyes. You’re killing me here. Maybe I did go a little overboard, but it’s your own fault for being so damn stubborn.”, Gabriel huffed into his chocolaty alcohol drink of goodness. He was getting confused with himself about why he wanted the hunter to respect him so badly and not out of fear or demand. Gabriel wanted to win something from Sam, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was just yet.

“That is probably the worst apology I have ever heard, but I’ll take it.”, Sam sighed. He knew that he should try and tread lightly now, especially if he didn’t want to wake up in another bubble universe. Gabriel was looking less than happy at the moment but at least, he didn’t appear to be bored. Wondering about the complexities of angel, Sam busied himself with making another round upon noticing that both their drinks were empty, “So why are we here?”, he asked again while pouring the liquor, not really expecting an answer. It seemed that Gabriel existed to surprise him though. 

“I’m just trying to do my little bro a solid. You can relate to that I’m sure.”, Gabriel sulked, accepting his drink with a definite air of grumpiness but no finger snapping so Sam willed himself to relax.

“Castiel? With what…..?”, Sam started to ask before his magnificent brain worked it all out for him. The songs from the heart was the key to it all. “You’re trying to make Dean confess his feelings for Castiel.”

“And he’s doing a piss poor job at it!”, Gabriel snapped, turning on the bar stool to glare at Dean who from across the room returned the look with interest. “All he’s going to do is try to piss me off now that he’s figured out the loophole in my plan.”.

“You feathered brained ass of an archangel!”, Bobby barked from the other end of the bar, making Gabriel and Sam jump. They had forgotten that the old hunter was there with them, listening to everything. “Make the little bird sing already so we can get this shit show on the road. Dean won’t budge an inch being the backend of a horse he is but I’m willing to bet the scrap yard, Cas will. That damn angel’s been staring at Dean like he’s sporting an Enochian tramp stamp since we got here.”

“The old drunk may have a point.”, Gabriel blinked in surprise and sudden realization that Dean wasn’t the weakest link here. Gabriel jumped off the bar stool with a wicked grin on his face and a certain sparkle in his eye that meant someone was about to suffer for all their sins in horrible ways.

“Oh Cassie! You’re going to trip the light fantastic next.”, Gabriel gleefully told the tense angel who was at an immediate loss if his wide blue eyes were any real indication of his feeling on the matter. 

“I do not feel comfortable singing, brother.”, Castiel said slowly, his eyes flickering to the stage and back in a nervous dance of weighty glances.

“I know for a fact you got the voice of an angel.”, Gabriel snickered, winking at the other ethereal being. It was obvious though that the joke flew high over Castiel’s head, entirely missing its intended mark. 

“Very true but my real voice is quite unpleasant if not destructive on …..”, Castiel informed Gabriel in sincere tones that made the archangel want to smack his younger brother in the forehead to shut him up.

“Cas…….”, Gabriel interrupted sweetly, allowing himself to reach up and shake his brother by his shoulders.

“Yes, brother?”, Castiel said warily.

“Get your ass up on that stage or I’ll make you sing AND dance the Macarena…….”

“…”

“……until the end of time.”, Gabriel finished with a razor sharp grin.

“What do I sing?”, Castiel submitted as he climbed up on the stage. He didn’t know what a ‘Macarena’ was but from Dean and Sam’s mutual expression of horror, he didn’t want to risk singing or dancing it. That and eternity was a really long time to do one thing repetitively though one could view it as a form of meditation Castiel reasoned. 

“Why, my sweet baby bro, whatever is in that little heart of yours.”, Gabriel cooed. Castiel’s eye widened, finally catching onto Gabriel’s true intent, the angel visibly struggling against the mojo that was taking hold of him.

Everyone winced as the music started. Cheap Trick’s most popular song was very recognizable, at least to everyone else in the room. Castiel still was ignorant about the true horror of his fate until the very last moment. Everyone could tell when the words hit the angel‘s brain, his mouth dropping open to form a perfect ‘O’ as his eyes went painful wide with belated insight filled with wretchedness. The struggle against the archangel’s superior force of will and power left Castiel trembling and gasping for air he didn’t need.

“I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me.”, the angel didn’t even try to sing. Sam was pretty sure he had never heard a more monotone or miserable version of that particular song. “I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.”. 

Castiel couldn’t have looked more despondent even if his wings were being deep fried in holy oil. The angel hunched down into himself like a wounded bird seeking protection from its plumage, unable to stop the lyrics that were being poured into his brain to be grumbled off of his full lips. “Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?”.

Sam could almost make out the outline of Castiel’s wings folded around him like a barrier against the world. It probably wasn’t helping that they were all just staring at him, not that it mattered. Castiel was refusing to even acknowledge their presence, the angel’s gaze steadfastly locked on the ground as if the sticky floorboard‘s unevenness held the secrets of life, the universe, and everything else. “I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me.”

Taking pity on his poor friend, Sam looked away to find an unusual sight beside him. One of his brother staring while turning beet red from neck to ear, his brow glistening with beaded sweat, and his green eyes so wide they were ringed with white. It didn’t help either that Dean kept wiping his upper lips nervously, the hunter fidgeting like a cat on crack.

“What?!”, Dean snapped, feeling Sam’s eyes on him with his look of concerned bitch face. 

“Nothing, man.”, Sam raised his hands up in mock surrender. Dean broke off their staring match to start pacing, the hunter running his hands through his short hair. 

“This is all your fault.”, Dean snarled softly at Gabriel in passing. “You didn’t have to make him do that.”

“Guilty.”, Gabriel grinned, “The question now though is, what are you going to do? Break your angel’s heart or man up?”.

“It’s complicated!”, Dean growled, keeping his voice low. Castiel still wasn’t’ actually singing his song but his voice was coming out loud enough over the speakers to mask at least part of their conversation. 

“No, it’s not, you dumb monkey, other than the fact my little brother is far too good for you. Get your head out of your ass before you really damage him. I promise you if that happens, I will hurt you in so many different and interesting ways that multiple deaths will seem like a blessed relief to you.”, Gabriel told the hunter pleasantly. 

“You get bored and change jobs again?! What’s with all the matchmaking garbage?”, Dean spat out.

“You called me a coward once, Dean-O. Not the smartest move to make, insulting an archangel, but I think it’s safe to say that you’re not the brightest crayon in the box so I’ll let it go for now. Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, hypocrites burn my biscuits the most though. Don’t piss me off or you’ll spend a century as a self aware dung beetle on that principal alone.”, Gabriel leaned in as he spoke to Dean which was impressive considering the height difference between them. The tiny vessel of the archangel was all predator right now though, enough so that even Dean’s sense of self preservation kicking in. 

The face-off between hunter and archangel gave everyone a moment to realize how silent the room had become, the song finally over and done with. Castiel was quickly relocated on the other side of the room with his bottle of cake flavored vodka, the angel swallowing it down as if the alcohol were water and he was the sole survivor of the Sahara. He chucked the empty container over his shoulder, already reaching for another as he ignored the glass breakage and his staring audience.

“Aw hell. If you’re gonna do something, do it soon. I don’t wanna deal with a soppy drunk angel in need of a hug. I don’t do hugs.”, Bobby groaned, glaring at the older Winchester. 

“That’s not what I hear.”, Gabriel snickered, waggling his eyebrows at the old hunter who pointedly ignored the mischievous archangel. Dean’s moment of personal reflection was short, the hunter being a man of action though Sam watched in confusion as his brother strode toward the stage and not his angel. He really hoped that Dean didn’t screw this up especially when he heard Dean say, “Gabe, I got the next song.”. It wasn’t even enough to make Castiel look up from his mass consumption of alcohol, the angel going through bottles of liquor like a frat boy during hazing. 

Gabriel, Sam, and Bobby watched in horrified fascination as Dean hopped up on stage with a cocky strut and a wide grin on his face. “This can’t be good.”, Sam muttered. 

“You better hope it is or else Dean’s gonna be shoving crap around for a long damn time.”, Bobby mused, taking another pull from his bottle.

All three groaned in unison as the next song started to play, their mutual disgust for Dean‘s song selection evident. “You gotta admit…..”, Sam reasoned, “……it’s fitting.”

“You can’t defend this. It’s so tacky! My baby bro deserves so much better than some outdated and totally lame 80’s hair band ballad.”, Gabriel gestured helplessly at the stage.

“Whatcha want from an idjit? This is about as classy as he gets.”, Bobby said, giving the archangel an incredulous look. Castiel obviously wasn’t familiar with the song, not even looking up until Dean was standing in front of him, smiling with the mike in hand. 

“I'm alone. Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night.”, Dean crooned well enough that even Sam was willing to admit that his brother had a good voice. It must be all the hours upon hours of driving long empty roads while trying to stay awake and singing along with his tapes. “I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you.”. Dean sang low and sweet, his free hand going the side of Castiel’s face to cup it, making the angel look up at him. 

“I want your love - Let's breaks the walls between us. Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride.”, Dean promised in verse as he sunk into Castiel’s lap, his long legs overlapping the angel’s own, seeking precarious balance for them both on the rickety bar stool. Castiel steadied the hunter by wrapping his arms around him, keeping Dean close and in place. “Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light”.

“Baby, You're my angel. Come and save me tonight. You're my angel. Come and make it all right.”, Dean sang as he brought his lips close to flutter lightly against Castiel’s full own.

“Your brother’s a moron.”, Gabriel muttered, “I don’t know what Cassie sees in him.”.

“At least, they’ll stop eye fucking each other now.”, Sam pointed out. It also meant that they would have to get separate motel rooms from now on as well.

“Don't know what I'm gonna do. About this feeling inside. Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride.”, Dean belted out, leaning in further so that he could rest his forehead against Castiel’s own and look deep into his eyes. “Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar. Without your love - a dog without a bone. What can I do? I'm sleeping in this bed alone.”. Castiel appeared to be entranced, looking as if he were taking in each and every word sung like it were gospel. 

“I don’t think I can take much more.”, Gabriel complained. He wished up a box of raisinets to keep himself occupied when he felt himself start to grow a bit bitter from a surprising amount of jealousy that brooding inside of him. Castiel was gazing up at his human with so much open love and devotion in his eyes, it was beginning to make Gabriel feel sick but not with the expected nausea. All it did was remind the archangel of how alone he was. 

Gabriel was a rogue angel, one of the most powerful ones at that, but one who held no loyalties or bonds with any particular side, whether it be pagan gods, fairy realms, Heaven, or Hell. His existence was so full with his tricks and smiting, but yet so empty, lacking any true love within its empty halls. Gabriel could admit to himself that he was tired and ever so weary of meager distractions. Sex was a fantastic idea in volume, at least in theory, but soon fell flat when it contained no real content, like eating junk food everyday when your body really wanted, or more accurately needed, a good hardy steak. 

Gabriel had known this for a while now, had had it glaringly pointed out to him time and time again, ever since he had met the damnable Winchesters. They were mere mortals that challenged him at every step and turn possible, the humans ignoring their own delicate fragility in the face of such total power and sheer overwhelming odds that it was near awe inspiring in their base stupidity alone. Even more ludicrous and yet truly amazing, the brothers stuck to their ideals and values even when gods, demons, and angels were telling them that they were wrong and threatening them from all sides in every way imaginable. Gabriel didn’t know whether half the time if he wanted to applaud their efforts or kill them to keep the brothers from making a further mess of things. 

Even now, any human with any real sense of self preservation should be begging him for their release from this room or scared out of their minds, babbling in a corner. Instead, Dean was singing to an angel like it was the most natural thing in the world to him, Bobby was dedicating himself to the task of demolishing all the good bottles of whiskey available within reach, and Sam was making sweet chocolaty drinks of goodness for the archangel that had kidnapped them all in the first place. They were relaxed but more unbelievably so, were happy even though he could end their pitiful existences with a finger snap.

Another drink of chocolate perfection appeared in Gabriel’s line of sight, interrupting his confused thoughts of personal observation and menace. It was being given to him by a smiling hunter, Sam cheerily taking his empty glass away from him to replace it with the full one. There was even extra chocolate syrup around the drink’s rim. Ill will dying down, Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time someone, a real person and not his imagined up playmates, had done anything nice for him because they actually wanted to and didn’t expect anything back for it or were under threat. 

“You alright?”, Sam asked with a touch of concern. Gabriel looked startled for some reason, which was never a good sign. The hunter looked around for any sort of threat. He could find none if he discounted Bobby’s occasional curse.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”, Gabriel flashed a smile, fake to its core as he tried to recover, hide himself. He felt so strangely vulnerable around the hunter and his soft pleading eyes.

“I dunno. You were doing the head tilt that Castiel does sometime when he doesn’t understand something. Must be an angel thing.”, Sam shrugged, chuckling as he looked fondly over at the amorous pair. At some point, Dean had either finished the song or left off it all together, because his lips were very involved elsewhere now, kissing Castiel with all their worth, the two pressed so close together they looked like one being, arms wrapped round tight and fingers digging deeply into layers of material in a vain attempt to clutch at flesh.

Unable to take anymore and seeing that his mission was accomplished, Gabriel snapped his fingers and sent the soon to be lovers away. 

“Where did you send them?”, Sam asked, not batting an eye at his brother’s or Castiel’s sudden disappearance. He didn’t think Gabriel would do them any harm but he would like to know if the pair were even still on the continent or this reality.

“Just to a picturesque little island in the South Pacific with a spectacular view from their private five star hotel suite which might I add is fully stocked with an assortment of oils, lubes, and toys. If Cassie is getting his cherry popped tonight, he’s going to do it in style.”, Gabriel grinned up at Sam’s disgusted expression.

“Okay, way too much information. Please don’t ever tell me about their sex life again from this point on. Don’t get me wrong. I’m stoked that they finally got together but seriously, I’m drawing the privacy line here.”, Sam winced, not looking forward to walking in on the new couple. He had a bad feeling it was going to happen. Dean had all the morales and inhabitation of an alley cat. On the other hand, Castiel probably wouldn’t know any better until Sam took the time to explain the etiquette about post nookie casual nudity and not letting people see what they can’t unsee to him, because he already knew that Dean wasn‘t going to do it. 

“Prude.”, Gabriel grinned in challenge.

“Hardly. I just have no interest in seeing my brother’s or his angel‘s junk in any combination.”, Sam countered with a laugh.

“Jesus, what is it with you boys and angels?”, Bobby griped from his corner, reminding the pair that he was still there and getting more honest by the minute with every chug of the bottle, “Do us all a favor, Sam, and don’t pussy foot around forever with this one like your stubborn ass of a brother.”.

“Good advice but time for you to go, Uncle Creepy.”, Gabriel said with another finger snap. 

“Gabriel?’, Sam asked in a warning tone of question.

“Relax, Sasquatch, and make me another drink. Grumpy Pants is back in that heap he calls a home to continue destroying his liver with his beloved rotgut. Loosen up already.”, Gabriel reassured the hunter with another flashy smile that was met with an arched brow. “Now what?”

“Why am I still here?”, Sam asked bemused, looking around the empty room.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have played bartender and maybe because I felt like singing and I didn’t want to do it to an empty room.”, Gabriel shrugged carelessly as he walked toward the stage. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the archangel’s song selection as ‘The Joker’ began to play.

“Some people call me the space cowboy yeah. Some call me the gangster of love. Some people call me Maurice. Cause' I speak of the pompetous of love.”, Gabriel of course hammed it up, playing to his audience of one, the archangel all strut and leer.

“Do you even know what a pompetous is?”, Sam laughed, enjoying the show.

“I should. I invented it.”, Gabriel smirked, the lyrics pausing to give him time to retort and take sips of his drink, “People talk about me baby. Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong. But don't you worry baby don't worry  
Cause' I'm right here at home.”

“You’re not half bad but I guess you wouldn’t be with all your powers.”, Sam critiqued, not minding in the least if he interrupted.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sammie. I’ll have you know not all of us have to sound like a dying cat when we sing. Why don’t you go do something useful and get your ass behind the bar. Daddie needs another drink.”, Gabriel said before he continued with the song, “Cause' I'm a picker. I'm a grinner. I'm a lover. And I'm a sinner.”

“You are that.”, Sam laughed softly to himself. Not for the first time, Sam mused to himself that the archangel was strange. Gabriel was a near all powerful being that could hocus pocus up an entire audience that would adore him, something far grander than just Sam himself, and yet he chose not to do so. Maybe, it was about the quality of the company and not the quantity…….

Left with only so many options, Sam went back behind the bar and mixed them up another round of drinks. He lost track of time doing so because the next thing he noticed was Gabriel leaning over the bar to sing in his face while trying to reach his short arms across the bar for his refill. 

“You're the cutest thing that I ever did see. I really love your peaches.  
Want to shake your tree. Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time. Ooh wee baby, I sure show you a good time.”, Gabriel smirked into the verses, letting his eyes linger over the more fascinating points of interest on Sam’s body. The hunter was surprised to notice that he didn’t mind the attention as he stared back to appreciate the archangel as well.

Gabriel was small, at least his vessel was, just about 5’8” nothing, especially when compared to Sam full height of 6’4”. The archangel was annoying to boot and downright murderous at time but really who wasn’t? Everyone the Winchesters knew had a body count. Ethics and morality aside, Gabriel was intelligent, had a wicked sense of humor, and was kinda cute to boot. He was also flirting with Sam who was admiring how the archangel’s eye color seemed to change with his mood, the half lidded orbs gazing at him shaded the color of newly minted gold coins.

In the way of all Winchesters, a life changing decision was quickly made in the face of danger and possibly death. Fuck it. Life was short and Sam knew that for a fact. “I want to sing.”, Sam said as he got to watch Gabriel nearly choke himself out on his drink in surprise. 

“I would rather chew glass. It would be less painful.”, Gabriel answered in all sincerity around his bout of coughing. 

“C’mon. I promise you’ll like it.”, Sam chided, giving the archangel his best puppy dog eyes and pout. “Trust me.”

“I highly doubt it but go knock yourself out.”, Gabriel sighed, handing over the mike. The look had been too adorable for words. The song that Sam chose to sing next was anything but adorable.

“You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you.”, Sam sang low, his tone near feverish sounding to the archangel who stared at the hunter, transfixed by him. “Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell. Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.”

As his mouth grew suddenly very dry, Gabriel had to admit that this song was much more to his liking especially when Sam started to walk toward him, stalking the archangel with every lightly placed step.

“I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god.”, Sam intoned, his free hand working the buttons of his plaid shirt free with surprising ease. The shirt fell away to reveal dark tanned skin, the sun kissed planes of it only marred with the occasional scar, anti possession tattoo, and still healing wound. Otherwise it was perfection made of flat solid pecs and a ringed core of muscle, all golden and warm to the touch.

“You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything. Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell. Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else.”, Sam wove his fingers into Gabriel’s curly hair, enjoying the silken texture he found there as he held the archangel still.

“I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal.”, Sam mouthed the words over Gabriel’s lips so that he could feel the moisture and the heat coming off of them, making the near all powerful being shiver from the mortal’s words. “My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god.”

Startled by the suddenness of it all, of the hunter turned prey, Gabriel didn’t realize how trapped he was until he tried to move, his vessel surrounded by strong arms that held him in place as long as he allowed it. All thoughts of escape fled Gabriel’s mind when Sam pressed a kiss to his lips, effectively ending the song and the unspoken dance between them. The Winchester tasted like chocolate and whiskey, all too warm and sugary as Gabriel parted his lips with a sigh and let himself be entered.

Gabriel doubted he would ever need to find anything as sweet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Song list-
> 
> ‘I Won’t Back Down’- Johnny Cash version. Original version was done by Tom Petty but I like the The Man In Black’s more basic version better for Dean.
> 
> “Shake It Off’ by Florence and the Machine. I thought the lyrics fit Sam very well, especially when put with the sixth and seventh season. Just a personal opinion on my part.
> 
> ‘Sorrow’ by Bad Religion for Dean cause he really hates politics of any kind whether it be homegrown or ethereal. 
> 
> ‘I Want You To Want Me’ by Cheap Trick for Castiel cause I love the desperation and desire in this song. I know it's used in every Supernatural fanfic for Castiel but it's his own fault. It fits too perfectly not to be abused.
> 
> ‘Angel’ by Aerosmith. Okay, once again, I know it is cliché as hell, but I couldn’t resist and it fit’s the musical theme of the show.
> 
> ‘The Joker’ by Steve Miller cause it is a cocky, flirty song. I thought it was fitting for Gabriel.
> 
> ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails. I wanted something that was dark but sexually charged cause when Sam decides to do something, he does it all the way. Plus the song is more spoken than sung, so Sam could swing it.


End file.
